The aim of the proposed research is to understand how visual pattern analysis is performed by the brain and how eye-movement activity contributes to this process. Our plan is to employ physiological, anatomical and behavioral methods to study brain structures involved in vision and eye-movement control. More specifically we wish to determine (1) what the role is of the visual cortex, the frontal eye fields, the superior colliculus and the parietal lobe in eye movement and vision, (2) what the function is of the color-opponent and broad band systems originating in the retina, and (3) how feedback loops in the visual system influence information processing.